1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat-developing device for locally heat-developing a dry photosensitive film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of locally heat-developing a portion to be heat-developed of a dry photosensitive film, heretofore it has been the common practice to use a heater or the like provided with a heating element for heating the heater to a given temperature. The heater is placed into contact with the portion to be heat-developed of the dry photosensitive film so as to locally heat-develope such desired portion. Such conventional heat-developing device has the drawback that the heat conductivity and the like of the photosensitive film causes that portion of the photosensitive film which surrounds the heat-developing portion to be heat developed or to be subjected to adverse influence.